Heliseum Anti-Force
by MKDynaBlade
Summary: She was insecure, her identity was at stake as she stood in front of her childhood friend-the new Kaiser.


**((SPOILER WARNING: EVENTS HERE SPOILED FROM LVL 92-100))**

Heliseum Anti-Force

Tear looked around Pantheon Radiant Forest, she sighed. Eskalade told her to come to the place where 'those purpley rocks wobble around.'

It was quite easy to assume he meant the Amethyst Tokkas.

"Hello Angelic Buster!" A voice called out behind her. _Eskalade..._ She could picture the blue dragon smirking, _I will murder you later_. But what angered her was the fact she couldn't kill a spirit.

"H-hi Kaiser!" She stuttered while turning around. "How's life?" she mentally smacked herself.

"Eh- pretty good."

Normally she would be able to talk to Kyle no problem, but, she's the Angelic Buster now. A slip in the tongue could reveal her identity.

Plus, how could she face him after what happened with Velderoth? The fact that Velderoth had joined forces with Magnus-

"So, what are you doing here?" The boy seemed quite oblivious to the girls nervousness.

"Hehe, well, I had something to do here so obviously I'd come over here ahaha..." _Oh god_, she thought, _that sounded so stupid. _"What about you?"

Kaiser shrugged, "I just wanted to go around Pantheon, perhaps going to check on the relics." he then turned away, "Angelic Buster, please follow me."

* * *

I looked around, Heliseum Hideout huh, well I pretended to be surprised, "Where are we?"

Kaiser didn't seem to look up at the pink-haired idol before he spoke, "Tear, you can drop the act now."

I froze, "Wh-what? Who's Tear?" I laughed nervously. Ohcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapthiscan'tbehappening.

"I overheard you talking to Eurenth while I was training by the Dinodons," he spun his sword around. "He called you Tear and well, yeah."

Stupid Eurenth! That perverted old geezer sage has practically the same mind as Eskalade!

"He... made a mistake! Ahaha-" Well that was stupid.

"Sage, Tear." Kaiser sighed. "You just won't give up huh."

"Well, clearly you won't when someone mistook you for someone else." That was better... I was still inwardly panicking due to the fact Kyle might have figured out who I was.

"...Well, I brought some rocks-"

"Eh?! What kind?!" Maybe it was Glimmer Pebble-

"Well, I was saving it for Tear and so..." he looked like he was trying hard to keep a poker face.

"I am Tea-" Ah, craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap...

He smirked, "See? You _are_ Tear."

I looked down for a while before attempting to attack Kaiser, "Heavenly CRASH!" I summoned a hammer and swung it over my head.

"Woah there! Tear calm down!" Kaiser alarmingly jumped to the side. "Why are you attacking your friend?!"

"Speak up!" I retorted activating Dragon's Whistle and Melody Cross. "Star Bubble!" I started spamming energy orbs at Kaiser. I don't know why, was it an impulse since he discovered who I am?

"Fine! If it's a fight you want-then you'll get it!" he growled. "Final Figuration!" That's—is he really going to go that far?

"I ain't scared of you!" I yelled, "Power Transfer, Iron Blossom!"

Swords floated around Kaiser, according to my knowledge those are Tempest Blades, and they're affected by emotion, that can be either good or bad.

"Trini-" I dodged to the side as a blade lodged itself into the ground beside me. Is he being serious about this? I heard that these blades were honing projectiles. "Soul Chaser!" Basically my own version of Tempest Blades—except better.

"Ack!" I could tell a few of them hit. Instead of guilt, I felt pride bubbling in me. A mana-less girl landed a hit on—What was wrong with me?! I hurt Kaiser—who's not only the protector of Nova but my best friend as well—and feel happy about it. I slunk to my knees completely losing my will to fight after that thought.

"T-tear—"

"Shut up." I felt tears brimming on the edge of my eyes, why can't I stop them? I'm not the same powerless girl anymore... I can protect myself now!

"Tear, you know, I knew you were there when I saw Velderoth again, I knew who you were for a while already..." He stepped closer to me. "Do you remember when I handed you the Blue Dragon Cannon? I said I didn't want you getting hurt." he smiled weakly, "It seems to me I underestimated you greatly. You don't need me or Velderoth to protect you anymore..."

I looked up at him, tears threatening to spill out. "You're wrong—you're completely wrong..." I whispered, "I'm still completely helpless without you, I have no resolve, I have no goal!" Damnit, mouth spoke before my head thought.

Kaiser lowered himself to my eye level. "You can be a really stubborn and dense idiot sometimes huh?" He lent back and fell on his back. "Wasn't your resolve to prove you were capable of holding yourself? Wasn't your goal to prove even magic-less people can fight? What happened to the Tear who wouldn't falter if someone pushed her off a cliff?" he sighed.

"She... She never existed." I shook my head.

"B-S" Kaiser swore, "She existed, and she's not dead yet. I know it, and stop lying to yourself. Maybe you should let out all your worries right here. I'll listen." He pushed himself back up, "Start from the beginning, I will tolerate no objections."

I paused before bursting into laughter, "How much have we changed because of Magnus and Heliseum? It seems like just yesterday we were all here scheming about Heliseum reclamation."

"It does doesn't it?" He smiled back.

Velderoth may not be here anymore, Heliseum may still be under Magnus' control, but she had relinked with Kyle again, when she thought that growing up would push them apart as well... _I'm glad as was wrong._

"Hey, since the leader of the Heliseum Force has joined forces with Magnus does tha now make us the Heliseum Anti-Force?"

"Don't even think about it." I deadpanned before bursting into laughter yet again.

* * *

Velderoth stared at his own hands, one angrily clutching a sword, one balled up into a fist.

There was no turning back.

No matter how much he wanted to.

And he wonders.

Did he make the right choice?

* * *

_I'm sorry. The words may seem empty and meaningless, but i mean it right now._

* * *

**((Authors Note: To note somethings... My Angelic Buster is lvl 100 so there may be some future quests where Kaiser finds out Angelic Buster is Tear but I wouldn't know yet. I have a lvl 40 Kaiser XP... OOC is my speciality apparently so I apologize. And as I said I barely played as Kaiser so... I don't know his clear personality. Angelic Buster... I am horrible and discerning personalities, she's kinda self-absorbed and sadistic and around Kaiser she's really nervous. I think that's all I have to say. I dunno, I thought of a really complex A.N. But now I have forgot everything I was going to say. Eh, whatever, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND ARE HELPFUL IN BRINGING DOWN THE BLACK MAGE))**


End file.
